Rainbow Dash?
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: After getting his heartbroken by Rarity's rejection, Spike finds himself willing to run away, but he is stopped by a certain Rainbow mare. Quickly running from the pain turned into pushing it away to move on as Rainbow Dash tries to find Spike a suitable mare, yet she keeps getting these strange thoughts and feelings, with help from their friends will Spike find true love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rainbow Dash?**_

_**Chapter 1: Soft Tugs**_

After the heartbreaking rejection from Rarity Spike just wanted to run. Thats what he found himself doing, running, running from her words, from the sad look in her eye, from the pity Twilight gave him when he told her. He just wanted to be away from everypony, he just wanted to be away. But maybe it was fate, maybe it was because she was having problems to, hard to say, but the resident Rainbow pony, Rainbow Dash happened to be flying overhead. Glancing down she was surprised to find Spike running as if he was running for his own life, glancing behind her she half expected to see a horror of some sort but found nothing. Why was he running than?

Gliding down beside him she glanced at him and frowned when she saw the tears. She had never seen him cry...unless...oh no...

"HEY SPIKE!" She shouted and chuckled softly as he immediately stopped and flipped himself over due to his speed. "Whats going on?" She asked as she helped him chuckling again even though deep inside she felt like a needle had stabbed. She knew he must have finally put himself out to Rarity...she knew and as did the other ponies how that was going to go since the first day, but they just couldn't bring themselves to tell him...

"Rarity..." He took a deep breath..."Said ...she could never love me...like that." Spike's ear flattened to his head just as Rainbow Dash's did. She still remembered the time when he was up at her house for a slumber party, having gotten the walk on clouds spell with Twilight's help, and she had accidentally let out that Rarity's date with the stallion had gone well. She might as well have hit Spike...at least than he might have recovered from it...

"I'm sorry Spike..."Rainbow Dash hugged him softly to her chest. "Cmon Spike, lets forget this sadness and hang out!" She hoped her excited voice would get his mind off the sadness, but realized as he glanced away, guessing, towards the Boutique with a sad sigh, that it didn't work. Also...some strange pulling feeling in her gut...wonder what that is? Shaking her head she grabbed his (hand?), and pulled him towards Ponville. Spike tried to resist for about five seconds before surrendering, he knew when Rainbow Dash wanted to do something she was going to, no questions or buts about it.

~Five minutes later~

"Well, I think I know one way we can help you forget her." Rainbow Dash and Spike were sitting at a table near the General Stalls, they were sharing a large apple pie she had gotten from Applejack, who was still giving worried glances Spike's way. One look at Spike and she had hoofed it over no questions asked and no payment necessary. "What you need to do is tell me the things you liked about her, I will write them down here," Rainbow Dash pulled a piece of paper and quill from seemenly nowhere and placed them on the table. "Than we can look around and see if any other pony has the same characteristics." In Rainbow Dash's mind thanks to her loyalty and feelings that were deep inside she felt that Spike could find another mare, one that would really like her...or better yet a filly.

"Well...beauty...she's gotta be strong...lovely mane...beautiful eyes..." Spike listed off glancing away thinking about it. To be completely honest in his own, well lets say "Love-Blindness", had not really noticed any other mares or filly's. Sure he loved to hang out with Twilight and friends, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but he had never really found any...romantic interest in any of them. Nor when he walked the streets of Ponyville in his free time had he really seen any mare, well to the point that they would be of interest other than a passing glance. "Got to have a little more wisdom...maybe no so headstrong."

As Rainbow Dash was writing these down she realized that some of the things he had said completely threw her out of the list. She felt that tug again and frowned softly to herself as a strange though came to her, _wouldn't I be of some interest to him? I mean we have been nearly best friends for quite some time...I always got him out of doing boring chores when Twilight had wanted him to...even nearly got in a hoof fight for him..._she shook her head quickly, wondering where the hay these thoughts were coming from...and went back to the problem at hand. Finding a mare that matched these quality's...or at least seemed to, maybe the mare could just sweep Spike off his feet...glancing around she found her eyes finding two mares, trotting side by side, both were what most stallions would say were pretty or beautiful.

"What about...Bon Bon?" Rainbow Dash glanced at Spike and without trying to act to noticeable, nodded towards the walking mares. She watched Spike follow her eyes and watched him ponder it. "I knew her from pony high and she's a very nice mare..." Rainbow Dash had known her from pony high, and Bon Bon was nice, but she was always eating sweets I:e why she has a sweet cutie mark and owns a sweets shop. She also remembered that Bon Bon owed her a little favor after fighting off one of the nastier mares in the school.

**~Quick Flashback~**

** "**Leave me alone!" Bon Bon shouted backing away with her bag pressed to her side as she backed up against the wall. The mean mare that wasn't leaving her alone, and had actually followed her home harassing her for being a lone mare with such a big house, was named Gemstone. Like a Gemstone on the outside she was lovely, popular and something it seemed was needed. But on the inside the mare was a mean, contradicting mare. She bulled those that she felt were below her, anyone that didn't follow her every word and movement, and "bestowed" those who did with the "enjoyment" of her company.

"Oh poor lonely Bon Bon, must be nice to get away from classes just to eat your sweets, what are you now? An XXL?" Gemstone let out a laugh of complete and utter contempt with no humour intended.

Bon Bon did her best to fight the tears that were threatening to roll. It was true ever since she had began eating her sweets she had gone up one...maybe two sizes...but that wasn't because she meant to! Her best friend Lyra had to go back to her old town, something about bad news, but Lyra was the stronger friend...without her...

"J-just leave me alone..."Bon Bon felt a couple tears sneak their way out her eyes and she quickly wiped them, not wanting to show her pain to Gemstone.

"W-" Gemstone was cut off as a hoof met her face. It came so fast that neither her or Bon Bon had seen it coming. Than Gemstone was lifted off the floor.

"She said to leave her alone...now go before I take this further." Rainbow Dash glared into the scared eyes of Gemstone. She continued to glare as Gemstone ran, grabbing her bleeding nose, her ears down and her tail tight between her legs. "You okay?"

Bon Bon quickly nodded to the Rainbow maned mare. She remembered Rainbow Dash because of the rumours she wasn't afraid of anypony, even going as far as to stand up to the teachers.

"T-thank you...so much. I don't have anything...but if you ever need anything..just ask." Bon Bonquickly trotted away.

**~End Flashback~**

**"**What do you think Spike?" Back at the present Rainbow Dash followed Spike's gaze as he tried not to awkwardly but rather observably look at Bon Bon, who was currently buying some apples from Applejack's stall.

"I-I don't know Rainbow Dash...what if she doe-" Rainbow Dash quickly cut him off by pressing a hoof to his mouth and tapped her ear. Listen she seemed to motion.

"I-I must have dropped my bag of bits." Bon Bon glanced around with a large frown, a slight flush to her cheeks from embarrassment. She had a bag of apples already in her side bag and was at the moment hoping to find her bits.

"Now's your chance Spike!" Rainbow Dash had remembered this tactic or whatever you call it, from a slumber party with Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie had gone to sleep early, was it possibly because Rarity did not like her idea of a casual dinner? (Cupcake layered cake with extra marshmallows) or maybe it was because Rarity had said she wanted to tell about her best romance novel. Rainbow Dash at the time had wanted so badly just to fly away or cover her ears or even retch as she heard the sappy romance tales with the way to ironic beginnings and endings. "She met his eyes from across the restaurant blahblah." But what she did remember Rarity saying was a very nice way to get a mares attention, and that didn't feel stupidly corny to Rainbow Dash, was to help a mare in need. Now Spike is no super hero, nor is he a strong man, but even he could go and help pay!

"Take these bits and pay for Bon Bon's apples." Rainbow Dash grinned handing him some bits. He glanced her with a slight frown of confusion but hurried to Bon Bon who was digging through her bag her cheeks getting more and more red as she caught the attention of passerby's and other ponies that were trotting by.

"Hey, here I gotta couple of bits." Spike put the bits on the counter and nodded towards the surprised Bon Bon. Bon Bon stopped rummaging through her bag and stared at Spike for a couple seconds before flashing a smile.

"Thank you! I don't know what happened to my bag of bits and I had already put the apples away." Bon Bon walked to the tables and took a seat pulling out two apples, nodding towards Spike as he stared at the chair with a look of uncertainty. "C'mon sit down, the least I can do is treat you to a apple." Rainbow Dash watched Spike awkwardly sit down and smile back weakly at Bon Bon. Rainbow Dash was glad that Bon Bon hadn't noticed that at first Spike had been sitting with her, after all it could make things just a little harder for him. She watched as when both Bon Bon and Spike reached for an apple their hoof and hand met in the middle, much to the embarrassment of both of them, a slight pink coming to Bon Bon's cheeks and a soft red to Spike's.

Once they had gotten over the awkwardness they both began chatting, just about their day, what they're plans were etc. _I'm glad that he seems to have forgotten his pain_. Rainbow Dash smiled to herself before a slowly getting familiar tug hit her. _What is this feeling?_ Rainbow Dash wondered. _I don't remember it...it's very...annoying...and slightly painful. _Suddenly a warmth filled her chest and she found herself glaring softly at Bon Bon, before shaking her head. _What's wrong with me? Why do I keep getting these...weird feelings?_

_ "_So..." Bon Bon smiled at Spike. "I have noticed that you have been watching me when I am trotting around Ponyville." Bon Bon's voice may have been calm but Spike's heart still raced and he felt a lump in his throat as he glanced at Rainbow Dash for help. Rainbow Dash shook off these bitter feelings and remembered she was loyal to her friend, nodding a yes to Spike she waited to see if this was going to go bad or ...

"I was just wondering why is all..." Bon Bon took a small bite of her apple. Her eyes closed in obvious bliss from the delicious fruit. "I mean, its a little strange to be watched." Bon Bon slowly opened her eyes watching Spike. "After all a mare wouldn't want to get the wrong idea now would she?"

Spike gulped glancing back at his friend for help, Rainbow Dash in return merely shrugged. She really didn't know much about romance...and as much as she disliked not being able to help her frie-she cut off her own thoughts her loyalty taking over. Than quickly scribbling onto the paper she wrote "Improvise"

"W-well..."Spike sputtered out glancing around for some idea of what to say, anything that would help him now would be more than useful,_ Oh Celestia, I'm really going to have to_...than the words slowly came to him. "I saw a very lovely curled mane and I couldn't help but wish to talk to the beautiful mare it belonged to, but I never-"Spikes voice failed him as sweat slowly dripped down his forehead. "C-could m-muster the c-ourage..."

"The courage to?" Bon Bon glanced away from him, her expression unknown to him and Rainbow Dash.

"To ask to chat...maybe over dinner...?" Spike was grasping at straws now, his heart was beating so quickly and the sweat was accumulating into drops. Rainbow Dash gulped. When she had told him to improvise this is not what she had expected for him to say. Glancing around she readied herself for a quick save when-

"Well, I'd say if you were wanting to take her out, you might want to h'ave some reservations someplace." Applejack slowly trotted over, having seen Spike look like he was going to run, and seeing Rainbow Dash evidently helping the young dragon, decided to lend them her hoof._ Rainbow Dash, I sure hope you know that this dragon's heart is no game._ Applejack thought her head lowering for a split second.

"Ap-applejack?" Spike glanced at her in surprise, though the relief of being saved from the awkward predicament was evident on his face. He glanced over as Bon Bon slowly gripped his hand.

"Well, seeing as not only are you quite the flatter, you also payed for my apples, so I think I except that offer of dinner." Bon Bon smiled at Spike, a slight flush to her cheeks. Reaching over to softly nuzzle him she added. "No need to be so worried."

"Well, I can have my farm ready for your date by friday...if that works for you Spike." Applejack flashed him a smile. If this was the way he would feel better...she would be with him every step of the way.

"S-sure?" Spike's mind was still trying to catch up with the moment.

"Sounds great! But if you want to you could stop to see me tomorrow, Thursday's are usually pretty slow for me." Standing up Bon Bon looked as if she was about to trot away. "Oh that reminds me..." She turned back and softly pecked Spike's cheek. "That's my thank you." Giggling at Spike's gaping face she trotted away.

"Did...did I just?" Spike said still trying to catch up, his mind racing.

"You sure did." Applejack laughed as Rainbow Dash flew over and hugged Spike. "Don't worry Spike, just leave dinner to me, though you have to buy the gifts." Applejack trotted back to her stall.

"You did it!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "Your so good at this, you probably didn't even need my help!" Rainbow Dash laughed and soon Spike joined in. Though he was thinking about the gifts...what do you give?

_**Authors Notes: **__**Well yet another story I am starting, hope you bronies, or whoever enjoyed. Whew...took me one heck of a long time. In the next Chapter, will Rainbow Dash figure out what the strange tug is? Will Spike's date go well? How will Twilight react? Will their be more dates on the way? Tune in for more!**_


	2. The reaction

Chapter 2: The reaction.

**Authors notes: Now to say Twilight's reaction was...how should I say…unexpected? Well…**

"Your doing what!?" Twilight have been a little less shocked if it was say Applebloom or even Scootaloo but Bon Bon? Twilight only knew Bon Bon from what little she had seen of her, which was either by her shop or when sitting next to the strange pony that sat like…like Spike. And she could have sworn the other mare even talked about-

Rainbow Dash ignoring the mostly bewildered Spike and flew to Twilight and whispered something into her ear. Immediately Twilight glanced back and fourth her teeth gritted and her hair (what seemed to be) nearly lit on fire (I think we all remember that) but finally she sighed and nodded. She glanced at Rainbow Dash as her friend began messing with the young dragon, thinking about it for a second Twilight realized it was because Rainbow Dash didn't want the young dragon to think about what she was…what her Twilight the big Siste-Suddenly she wanted to buck herself in the head.

_I AM his big sister_ she thought, _I will help him get over Rarity…_forcing herself up the stairs to ignore the laughter from below and fell to her knees as sudden thoughts that she had long ago pushed back struck her from every side. _I knew she would hurt him. No she was a friend she never meant to! She only used him and you let her! You let her wear him down and now look at him. Yes I see him he's happy…even if my choice…wasn't the right one. To bring him the pain of telling him his first love wasn't true…it couldn't be from me._

Twilight said not a word as she trotted past the two ten minutes later. Only set down a scroll and in a flash left….leaving a confused and slightly hurt Spike and a slowly understanding Rainbow Dash as she read the scroll.

"What's wrong with Twilight?" Spike glanced out the door unsure of whether to feel confused or hurt. He had seen her leave before but never like this, usually is was with bye and you can stay at and ill miss you...

"..."Rainbow Dash's ears fell as she was faced with a conflict she hadnt much looked at...but than she decided exactly what to do. Take charge!

"She said she wants us to make this date perfect!" Maybe her eyes betrayed what her voice would not or maybe Spike was not so easily fooled for he looked at her with eyes. But than with another wide grin she watched his thoughts and fears slowly but surely dissapear.

"Cmon!"

Authors notes: Sorry about teh not only short chapter but the slight time line jump. Been really sick but im back now and ready to rock and roll. More coming soon! A Pink Spike

Chapter 2: You like…party ponies?

"But Pinkie Pie how am I supposed to-" Pinkie Pie shushed Spike with her fluffy tail by putting it softly and not forcedly into his mouth.

"Now lets think. What kind of mare's do you like?" Pinkie Pie stuck her tongue out and yanked a clipboard and fountain pen out of seemingly nowhere. Spikes answer was muffled by the thick curly tail still inside of his mouth. Not that it was suffocating him or worrying him. If anything it was relaxing from the general smell of strawberries and cotton candy seemingly flowing from it.

"Ah, pretty mane." Pinkie Pie scribbled that down her tongue still hanging out of the side of her mouth. "Big flank?" Pinkie Pie teased, though she only knew that for some reason stallions liked that…not the …why. She giggled as the red formed on Spikes cheeks and as he quickly shook his head. "Really? Well…okay, what about squishy?" Pinkie Pie giggled again as his cheeks turned deeper red. "I mean the mare Spike! Gee silly spiky. Not her flankkk"

She paused glancing and writing on the list as he continued telling, his mouth still filled with her tail and yet his mind calm and happy. "Hmm…Spike..this list wont work…" Pinkie Pie's ears flattened as she glanced at him finally pulling her tail away. "Your list only says…well Rarity…


	3. Chapter 3: Flowers, a tuxedo, and a Rose

_**Rainbow Dash?**_

_**Chapter 3: Gifts, Flowers, a tuxedo and a Rose**_

**_Hello everypony! Ready for the next chapter? I am :D_**

Though Rainbow Dash was grinning as she trotted beside Spike, he could tell something wasn't right but he couldn't put his claw on it. Shaking the doubts out of his mind as he read the list of things they needed, (Applejack had to give them a list of things to make the date a sure fire thing since Rainbow Dash's idea weren't exactly the best.) the top of the list was a gift for Bon Bon, the second was to get a suit, that was a problem since neither of the two wanted to talk to Rarity, the third was practicing casual conversation. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were butting heads over that until Spike suggested maybe to talk to another mare other than the two. To both of their surprise Applebloom, who they didn't know was listening to the conversation behind a bush, suggested a mare named Carrot Top. She said she seemed to talk with Stallions like they were just another mare.

"So Rainbow Dash, about the gift…." Spike started. "I think it is going to have to be something other than chocolate like-"

"Like some Cola right? Or maybe some Root Beer?" Rainbow Dash suggested feeling her stomach grumble a little at the thought of the sugary and delicious drinks. She felt a little irritated when Spike gave her a condescending look.

"No, I was thinking more like flowers." Spike rolled his eyes as she huffed. He remembered that a new flower shop had opened just down the street. He also realized that he had no idea what kind- suddenly his thoughts went sad as he remembered that Rarity had told him that a rose was a great gift for a mare. Shaking his head of Rarity he nodded to himself.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was trying to get a control of her anger, wondering where it had come from. She looked through her mind and realized that it was because of Spike giving Bon Bon flowers. _After all I wouldn't want him to give me flowers!_ She felt her cheeks redden and felt her heartbeat faster as a sudden image of Spike in a tuxedo with the moon behind him holding out a flower for her. "Here you are my most beautiful mare." He said smiling at her the moon light flowing around him. "Rainbow Dash." "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash came back to the moment as Spike shook her gently.

"Are you okay? You were staring off…" Spike was confused. He had said maybe he could get the flowers and she could talk to Rarity, mainly because he couldn't bring himself to try to speak to her. Was Rainbow Dash so mad that she couldn't even think of talking to her? _Why was she blushing…she kinda looked like she was going to smooch somepony…_Chuckling he was about to say as much when his words finally hit her.

"Yeah, yeah I can go and get the Tuxedo." Rainbow Dash shook her head and flew off in the direction of Rarity's Boutique her beating faster and faster as the image of Spike flashed through her head. _I cant like Spike! Ugh, must be because I feel bad for him. But to trick him into liking me wouldn't be right either. _Shaking her head of these thoughts Rainbow Dash set down in front of the Boutique. _I'm here only to get the tuxedo. _Gritting her teeth as the memory of the crying Spike flashed into her mind and her chest flared with anger. _For….the…tuxedo. _Growling softly to herself she felt her wings slip out and her muscles get ready to charge. _Spike wouldn't want me to fight her._ Suddenly her entire body relaxed. _Yeah he wouldn't want me to…this is for Spike after all. _Smiling as she imagined the happiness that would practically emit from Spike she opened the Boutique door and trotted inside.

_**Meanwhile across Ponyville**_

Spike smiled as he walked up to the Flower Shop. Outside around the windows and even to the side of the house were some of the prettiest flowers he had ever seen. He paused by the door to the Flower Shop and with a slight chuckle found himself walking into the flower field next to the shop. He stared at the many colors of flowers finding his mouth gaping slightly as he took in the different heights, leafs and smells.

"Wow…" He muttered finally staring at a deep blue flower with a bright red center. "Its so beautiful."

"Thank you, it's my prize flower." Spike all but literally jumped out of his skin at the mares voice came out from behind him. Yanking around he raised his clawed hands in his own defense.

"Wa-wait I wasn't going to take it or anything! I was just-" Spike caught off as the mare, a white coated, red maned with a strange shade of green eyes that he couldn't put his claw on, began giggling. Her giggle like her mane was surprisingly lovely, though her voice sounded mature and regal, her eyes showed him she wasn't afraid to mess around.

"I didn't think you were." She giggled again, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-I wasn't frightened." Spikes trembling voice gave away the truth but the mare didn't push anymore. "I was…surprised that's all." Glancing back to the flower he couldn't help but sigh softly as he took in its beauty. The mare trotted up beside him with a smile.

"This flower though more beautiful than any I have found, does not have a name." She glanced at Spike with a now saddened smile.

"Why doesn't it?" Spike glanced from the mares saddening face to the flower and back and felt his heart leap into his throat as the mares ears flattened to her head and a single tear fell. _W-why is she crying? It's just an unnamed flower…_

"It's not from Ponyville." Her look stopped him from throwing out a guess of where it could have come from. The lump seemed to grow as the mares tail slowly followed her ears down. "Its from the Everfree Forest." Spikes lump grew but now his chest filled with fear. _The Everfree Forest!_ Tales of the evil creatures that lay in wait in the forest and the evil tales of pony eating plants and more filled Spikes mind. "I never should I have told you." The mare's eyes were filled with pain as she turned and opening the door with one hoof, slammed it shut behind her.

_I didn't mean it was bad._ Spike felt his body slump as the hurt in her eyes flashed through her minds. _No! She needs to know there is no problem with having a beautiful flower from there. _Glancing back at said flower Spike felt a sudden burst of courage rush into his limbs as he jumped up. _Yes! _Spike saw himself riding his steer, his body now much larger and stronger as muscles rippled beneath a suit of armor that he wore. With this image of himself in his mind he walked into the Flower Shop.

_**Meanwhile in Rarity's Boutique**_

"A tuxedo?" Rarity stared at Rainbow Dash with a raised eyebrow. Her mascara seemed to have been running for quite some time, her Boutique was not in its usual spotless condition. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel a slight bit worried about her friend.

"Yeah, I need a tuxedo for Spike." Rainbow Dash felt the worry grow at the pained look that flashed over Rarity's face but she just smiled, her teeth gritting, Rainbow Dash noticed that her teeth were not in there glowing state either. She couldn't help but wince as Rarity turned without a word and slammed the door. A couple minutes later she came back with a black tuxedo and handed it to her with her magic.

"About Spike-" Rarity began but without a glance behind her Rainbow Dash turned and trotted away, ignoring the burning eyes that followed her every hoofstep. Rainbow Dash glanced around Ponyville and frowned as she couldn't find head or spike of Spike. _Where did he go? It shouldn't take that long to get flowers. _Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest as she thought: _What if Bon Bon came early and instead of waiting for the tuxedo he just left?_ After a couple moments she felt the pain grow, confusing her even more. _Without me…_Shaking her head again she frowned. _Why should I care if he went off with Bon Bon? It was the plan right...right?_ Rainbow dash sighed deciding to figure it out later; right now she had to find Spike.

_**Back at the Flower Shop**_

It wasn't hard to find where the mare was as the soft sobs she released led Spike straight to her. She glanced up as he bent down and after a second gently hugged her. She hugged back after a couple of seconds her tears falling over Spike's scales.

"There's nothing wrong with it coming from the Everfree Forest." He smiled as she smiled slowly.

"So many ponies think so…" She wiped her face with a hoof. "It just hurts to be told to get rid of the flower just because it came from such a place." She smiled at Spike. "Though it helps when there's more open minded po-" she cut off and with a smile corrected herself. "Dragons."

Helping her up with one clawed hand Spike smiled as she nuzzled his cheek. "I wasn't afraid of the flower or of you, rather just the thought of the Everfree Forest." Stopping suddenly as he started to think about the predicament Spike frowned as the thoughts flipped around in his head.

"What is it?" The mare tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Its just strange that the fear of the Everfree Forest makes ponies angry by the beautiful things that come out." Spike remembered Twilight, _what would Twilight say…what would she do?_ After a moment it came to him. "They wouldn't be able to try to force you to get rid of it if the Princesses said it would be ok."

The mares eyes lit up and her jaw fell. "You're a genius!" With a giggle of joy the mare spun Spike around in a tight hug. Spike couldn't help but blush and chuckle. "Thank you so much!" Suddenly the mare stopped spinning and set Spike down. "I just realized I don't know your name." She blushed in slight embarrassment, whether from the burst of happiness or the fact she never asked his name Spike wasn't sure.

"My name is Spike." Spike smiled at the mare and the obvious happiness that was radiating from her.

"My name is Roseluck."Roseluck smiled grabbing Spikes hand. "Cmon, I think I have figured out the flowers name." Spike followed a little confused on how all a sudden the mare had found the name of the flower. Stopping in front of the flower Roseluck turned to Spike still smiling.

"The name of this flower will be The Intelligent Spike." She giggled as Spikes cheeks flushed and he bowed his head.

"Thank you." Spike frowned as suddenly the whole reason for coming to the Flower Shop hit him, that and the fact he had been there for a lot longer than he had planned. _Rainbow Dash is probably worried sick about me! _"Roseluck I need a bouquet" Spike said watching as Roseluck turned towards him with a smile.

"Would they be roses?" She gave him a teasing grin and wink, giggling at the flushed cheeks of the young dragon. "One sec k? Why don't you wait in front?"

Spike walked to the front of the Flower Shop, wondering if Rainbow Dash would be irritated with him for taking so long. He turned in surprise as the Flower Shop's door opened and Roseluck walked out with a bouquet of some of the most beautiful roses he had seen.

"How much do I owe you?" Spike asked as he held the rose bouquet. He glanced up when he didn't get an answer to see Roseluck shaking her head.

"You don't owe me anything Spike." She smiled. "Though, how about if your free this Monday, you come over and we go out for a cupcake or something."

"Okay, sounds good." Spike smiled_. A cupcake isn't anything to big-_his thoughts were cut off as Roseluck's soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"There's what I owe you." And before he could say anything she closed the door behind her, leaving a confused Spike with a handful of flowers and a mind full of questions. _Does Roseluck like me? I just met her…_Shaking his head in hope of dislodging the confused thoughts and questions Spike ran into center of Ponyville.

"Spike?!" Rainbow Dash's voice made him turn and than gape as she flew full speed at him.

"Wa-wait! Rainbow slow do-" he was silenced as her body collided into his, forcing them both into a tangled roll. When they finally stopped Spike found himself pinned to the ground.

"Where were you?" Rainbow Dash's voice had a hard edge to it now as she glared into the dazed and still confused eyes of Spike. "I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, i…lost track of time." Spike didn't really feel like explaining the whole thing to her, after all he wasn't really sure if he knew what it exactly was going on.

"Are you hurt at all?" Rainbow Dash's voice softened as she climbed off and held out a hoof to him. He accepted the hoof and glanced at the tuxedo on her back before answering.

"No I'm fine." He smiled weakly at her and returned the hug she gave. He did his best not to yawn but found it coming out despite his resistance.

"Come on, it's been a long day." Rainbow Dash helped him onto her back, putting the flowers into her mouth as she felt his body relax against her back. Smiling as she took off she turned to see him sleeping and couldn't help herself as she leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. _I don't know what these feelings are Spike, but I will figure them out…_She blushed slightly as she realized what she had done. _Well at least he was asleep…probably just me being tired…_

Rainbow Dash set down in front of the Treehouse/Library and opening the door she slowly glided up the stairs doing her best not to wake up Spike. She set him onto his bed and glancing around wrote him a note: _Ill see ya tomorrow Spike, meet me at Pinkie Pie's._ With that written Rainbow Dash flew home.

**Authors notes: Hope you all enjoy! Next time we will hear from Pinkie Pie and an old friend from the past will come into play, and maybe just maybe we will finally talk to Carrot Top, maybe some Derpy? Wait and find out :D **


	4. Preparations and a new mare, pt1

Rainbow Dash?

** Authors notes: Hi and welcome back to the story! Sorry if you guys thought it was gone, just real-life problems holding me back, depression, blah blah but who cares about that! next chapter is here.**

Spike woke up with a silent groan, gazing around the empty room expecting like nearly any other morning to either hear or see Twilight, but as quick as the hope came it left with his grogginess as he remembered the day before. He wandered down stairs and sighed softly as he glanced around the empty house. He decided not to dwell on it and a grabbed a handful of gems as his eyes fell upon the note Rainbow Dash had left. Reading it while munching on the gems Spike glanced outside and decided now would be a good time to go and find out what she wanted. _Wonder how long it will be Twilight is back?_ Spike wasn't as worried about her departure as he had been. After all there had been numerous times when she had left without a word and returned later on.

Glancing around ponyville, he stood still as he took in the usual hoof-traffic of the ponies, whether it was Applejack setting up her stand or the Mailmare …attempting to deliver her mare. He winced slightly as she ran face first into a building but it didn't seem to faze her. Shaking his head slowly he continued his way to Sugarcube Corner. His mind went back to yesterday and all the things that happened and then back to the present. It had been a lot more busy for him he realized and it didn't look like it was gonna slow down any time soon. Opening the door to Sugarcube Corner he couldn't help but feel the thought was put into stone as he was embraced by the pink, curly maned mare of Sugarcube corner, otherwise known as Pinkie Pie.

"Spike!" she exclaimed happily squeezing him closer to her surprisingly soft fur. He chuckled into her fur as she twirled around with him in her arms. Suddenly she stopped and lifted him straight towards her face. "I knew you were crying but I couldn't find you. "Her ears flattened to the side of her head and her mane laid in a unusual and saddening position. "My tail wiggled, my teeth chattered, and!" for a second her hyper attitude pushed away the depressed one. "I couldn't smile! I knew one of my friends was in deep pain…" Her eyes filled with tears and her mane deflated completely with a pop. "I..I"

Spike couldn't help but gulp and search the room as the mare nicknamed "The smiling party animal" become something he had never seen nor had the unfortunate position of dealing with._ Ok Rainbow Dash, if you could pop up or Discord…anypony would do! _He sighed softly as he realized he had to deal with this on his own. "Pinkie Pie…there really isn't anything you could of done at the time…"

With a sniffle Pinkie Pie moved her face closer her eyes still filled with tears. "R-really?"

"…but you can help me now by showing me your unbreakable happiness." Spike mentally crossed his claws in hope and watched as the mare's mane poofed back up and her smile came back.

"Ok Spikey-Wikey!" She hugged him tight. "Don't you worry no more sad Pinkie Pie!" She giggled down at him as he smiled back.

They both glanced up in surprise as Rainbow Dash trotted in. Rainbow Dash winced slightly as the sudden warmness filled her chest as she saw Pinkie Pie with Spike in her arms. _What the hay? She's just hugging him…_She shook her head slightly and glanced up just in time to see Pinkie Pie jump into her usual hug of greeting, completely forgetting the fact that she still had Spike in her arms. "W-wait Pinki-"

Spikes words were cut off as he found himself sandwitched between the two mares.

"Ooopsie" Pinkie Pie giggled pulling him out of the pony sandwitch. "Hi Rainbow Dash, what brings you here today?"

"Pinkie Pie we discussed this…Remember?" Rainbow Dash gave her friend an exasperated look. Rolling her eyes as Pinkie Pie went into deep though to remember what the reason she was even there for, she turned to Spike and waved. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Pretty good, though…" Spike sighed softly. "It's a little weird not having Twilight around." _Kinda sucks not having somepony sleeping in the same room. _Spike thought as he remembered the many times he hadn't fallen asleep to the rhythmic breathing of Twilight.

"Though?" Rainbow Dash watched his expression as it turned from sadness to a grin as he shook his head. _You know I'm here for you so why wont you tell me_? Rainbow Dash felt a strange sharp pain in her chest as the question of whether or not he trusted her flashed through her mind_. No, of course he trusts me! I'm practically his best friend…aren't I? _shaking her head of these "Strange" thoughts she glanced over at Pinkie Pie as a literal light bulb lit over her head.

"Oooooh! Now I remember!" Pinkie Pie grabbed Spike's clawed hand. "I'm going to help you make some cupcakes for your date!" Rainbow Dash chuckled watching Spike, his eyes huge, as he got pulled through the door by Pinkie Pie. _That should cheer you up a bit more. _She smilled as she trotted out the front door and began to make her way down the street._ I think he can manage on his own…_she tapped her chin curiously. _Now who else could help out Spike? _Just then she heard a singsong, cute, and calm voice softly say "Morning Rainbow Dash" she turned to meet the soft blue eyes of Fluttershy, who had a bag on her back, filled to the brim with an assortment of apples and pet foods.

"Hello Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash smiled at her friend. _Perfect!_

**Meanwhile…**

"Umm Pinkie pie? Are you sure that's not too much flour?" Spike frowned as he pushed the large chef's hat back on his head as he stared at the large bowl of flour sitting in front of him.

"Of course its not too much silly!" Pinkie Pie poured a bag of sugar into the bowl making Spike wince slightly as he pondered whether or not this was really a good idea.

"Isn't that enough sugar and flour for at least a whole batch of-" his eyes went huge as suddenly the flour-sugar mixture began inflating. "uh Pinkie Pie?" he glanced over at the mare as she stirred some of the whipped topping up, humming softly to herself.

"Uh Pinkie Pie?" He gulped as it grew to the size of a small ball. 'Pinkie Pie we have a problem here.." he could feel the sweat dripping as he gulped, trying to stay calm as possible.

"okayyy! The topping is.." Pinkie Pie cut off staring at the large "Bubble" of flour and sugar. "that doesn't look good." She said smiling.

"Well as long as we don't-" Spike cut off his eyes all but bulging out of his head as Pinkie Pie poked the bubble.

"Pokeeee"

**Meanwhile…again…**

"Rarity did? Oh poor Spike." Fluttershy glanced down feeling an extreme pain in her chest as her empathy took over. "Is he still down? Maybe I could help out…I mean if it would be alright…" Though she said it inside she felt_ it didn't _matter if it was alright or not, if her friend needed a hoof or two she would be right there to lend it.

"Well that's what I was hoping to ask you about, it really seems he could use a hoof, I mean he only had his eyes on Rarity." Rainbow Dash sighed feeling that warm feeling in her chest again. "I think It would help him move on to see other mares…maybe not to date but to see that you know? We care about him."

Fluttershy nodded. "What about Rarity? What is she saying or doing?" She watched Rainbow Dash's ears flatten and her eyes look down and it was more of an answer than she needed. "Well…he's welcome to stop by anytime."

"Thanks Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash smiled. The two trotted side by side in silence when suddenly Fluttershy remembered.

"Where's Twilight?"

**Back at Sugarcube Corner…**

"I must admit that was definetly a different way of making cupcakes.." Spike chuckled as he glanced at the platter of finished cupcakes, all just waiting to be frosted.

"Well of course silly! It's also very fast!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Just one question…how do we get apart now?" Spike glanced up at Pinkie Pie who was attached by the wet flour to his back.

**Authors notes: Sorry guys but this one will have to be a two-parter, I just don't have enough time to put in the extra things I wanted to, hopefully this will work though :D**


	5. Preparations

_**Rainbow Dash: Preparations and a new mare 2**_

As they trotted towards sugarcube corner, Fluttershy found herself awkardly giving Rainbow Dash side glances as she drew the courage to speak her mind. "Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow curiously at her. "Do you think Spike is ready to move on?"

Rainbow Dash frowned and opened her mouth but found no words coming out. _What if Spike was just doing it for me?_ Her ears flattened to her head as they kept trotting to Sugarcube corner. She shook her head of the questions that plauged her mind and pushed the door open. "Fluttershy ...you may be-"

She cut off as an explosion rocked the entire resturant and flew for the kitchen, eyes wide. Fluttershy was close behind her as she opened the door. They both stared at Spike and Pinkie Pie then at the batter splattered room and back. Pinkie Pie was stuck to his back by the batter and was currently giggling as Spike laughed back at her.

"Hope were not interrupting anything" Rainbow Dash said trying not to laugh as Spike and Pinkie Pie fell over. With the help of Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash managed to get them seperated. Spike just laughed and shrugged when she asked how in the hay this had happened. Spike laughed as Pinkie tackled Fluttershy with a hug. After a quick hello, Spike and Pinkie Pie finished the cupcakes and joined Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy at a table and set down the cupcakes.

Biting into one of the cupcakes Spike returned Fluttershys hug and flushed as she gave him a playful nuzzle. "Eat some of the cupcakes ya sillies!" Pinkie Pie handed out a cupcake to each of the them. For a couple moments there was silent other then the mms as they enjoyed the cupcakes. "Sooooo" Pinkie Pie said beaming. "Are you ready for your date tommorow?" She giggled as Spike's cheeks flushed. "Are we a little nervous?"

Fluttershy smiled laying a hoof on Spike's hand."I'm sure you will do great Spike, your quite the gentle drake." She had to hide a giggle behind her other hoof as Spike flushed even deeper.

"As awesome as you are I doubt it could go wrong," Rainbow Dash said with a playful wink.

"I'm not nervous...just uh..unsure of what do on a date that's all." Spike said, willing the blush to fade from his cheeks. The three teasing mares all glanced at one another the same thought running through each of their minds _how do you teach one what happens on a date?_

Fluttershy took a deep breath and said "Well I could take you on a practice date"

**Authors note: Ohhhhhhh my. Haha sorry for the cliffhangar buuut hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
